1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to catalyst material containing zeolite embedded in a catalyst support, and particularly to a microporous zeolite embedded in a mesoporous support.
2. Background of the Art
Most of today's hydrocarbon processing technologies is based on zeolite catalysts. Zeolite catalysts are well known in the art and possess well-arranged pore systems with uniform pore sizes. However, these materials tend to possess either only micropores or only mesopores. Micropores are defined as pores having a diameter of less than about 2 nm. Mesopores are defined as pores having a diameter ranging from about 2 nm to about 50 nm.
Because such hydrocarbon processing reactions are mass-transfer limited, a catalyst with ideal pore size will facilitate transport of the reactants to active catalyst sites and transport of the products out of the catalyst.